


Tà dương

by Phong_Vux



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: AOB, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phong_Vux/pseuds/Phong_Vux
Summary: Cổ trang AOB. Alpha - Thiên Kiền, Omega - Địa Khôn, Beta - Trung DungBáo động trước: song A; Tiết Dương x người qua đường
Relationships: XiaoXue - Relationship, 晓薛 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tà dương

**Author's Note:**

> Cổ trang AOB. Alpha - Thiên Kiền, Omega - Địa Khôn, Beta - Trung Dung  
> Báo động trước: song A; Tiết Dương x người qua đường

A Vietnamese version of "[残阳](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103385)" by [Ytsellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytsellar/pseuds/Ytsellar)

Tà dương muốn ngã, dãy núi nguy nga phương xa được một tầng mỹ lệ yên hà bao phủ, chân trời dấy lên sắc đỏ vĩnh viễn không tắt, đem cả trời cao đều cháy đến nóng bỏng.

Khi Hiểu Tinh Trần tỉnh lại, ánh vào mi mắt là hoàng hôn đỏ như máu thế này, giống như một cước bước vào bên trong tinh phong huyết vũ mà người nọ nhấc lên.

Giờ phút này y đang đứng ở một viện lạc hoang vắng, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là cảnh tượng lộ rõ vẻ tiêu bại. Y chưa bao giờ gặp qua địa phương nào như vậy, rồi lại không hiểu cảm thấy rất quen. Dưới cửa đặt cái hót rác, bên tường dựng một cây thang, trong góc là gốc táo nhỏ nửa sống nửa chết, từ dưới cây đi đến cửa viện, không nhiều không ít, vừa tròn ba mươi tư bước.

Không sai, nơi này là nghĩa trang.

Hiểu Tinh Trần hậu tri hậu giác xoa hai mắt, đầu ngón tay truyền đến xúc cảm no đủ làm người vạn phần hoài niệm, trong lòng càng thêm mê mang, y rõ ràng đã thân tử hồn tiêu, nhưng vì sao. . . . . .

Phục sinh cải mệnh, làm trái thiên đạo, có thể làm ra loại sự tình này, nghĩ như thế nào, đều chỉ có kia một người.

Y cúi đầu chăm chú nhìn pháp trận vẽ trên mặt đất, quyệt quỷ vặn vẹo văn lộ cùng hỗn độn bề bộn ký hiệu hợp thành một cái cự đại mê cung, theo dưới chân y kéo dài tới cả sân, nơi nơi đều lộ ra điên cuồng của người chấp bút. Lại cẩn thận phân biệt, còn có thể phát hiện tràn đầy máu tươi tung tóe từ bên cạnh pháp trận uốn lượn tới trước phòng, nhan sắc đỏ thắm, tựa hồ vừa mới rơi không lâu.

Ánh mắt Hiểu Tinh Trần dọc theo vết máu hướng phòng trong nhìn lại, xuyên qua phiến môn lung lay sắp đổ cùng một bàn bản thảo lộn xộn chống chất, một mạt thân ảnh đơn bạc đang nằm úp trên bàn ngủ, hà quang màu đỏ choàng lên người thiếu niên, đốt Hiểu Tinh Trần đáy mắt phải phát hỏa. Tiền cừu hận cũ như lũ ống bất ngờ trút xuống, huyết dịch sôi trào từ trái tim bơm ra, mang theo phẫn nộ tỏa đi toàn thân. Y nhấc tay khẽ vẫy, Sương Hoa lập tức bay tới, nháy mắt sau, chói mắt kiếm quang liền đặt ngang trên phần cổ tái nhợt mảnh khảnh của thiếu niên, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng vạch một cái, có thể triệt để chấm dứt này đáng sợ ma quỷ làm hại nhân gian.

Vẫn luôn gian trá nhạy bén thiếu niên lại vẫn ngủ say đến khờ khạo, một chút cũng không biết mạng mình đã treo trên sợi tóc, một tấm lụa đen rộng ba ngón tay che khuất dung mạo phấn chấn tuấn tú của hắn, cũng làm biến mất âm chí cùng ác độc làm người ta lưng phát lạnh, chỉ còn lại bảy phần thanh tú hai phân non nớt, còn có một điểm yên lặng tuế nguyệt mạnh khỏe.

Hắn. Sao. Dám. An. Nhiên. Thế. Này!

Tiết Dương là bị đau đánh tỉnh.

Dù hắn quỷ đạo tu thiên phú dị bẩm, nhưng phản phệ của trận pháp hồi sinh thật sự không giống bình thường, chưa nói đến hắn còn miễn cưỡng làm thuật đổi mắt, có thể nói là được ăn cả ngã về không. Nhưng khi phát hiện trận pháp thất bại, Tiết Dương cũng không quá thất vọng, hoặc là nói, đã quen thất vọng rồi, liền không cảm thấy khổ sở là như thế nào. Hắn cố nén thống khổ gân mạch nghịch xông trở về phòng, vốn định nghịch ngợm mấy món pháp khí hoàn thiện trận pháp, lại bất tri bất giác hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Thẳng đến bị người một cước đạp bay, hắn mới từ vực sâu hắc ám bừng tỉnh, sau lưng liên tiếp đụng ngã vài kiện gia cụ, cuối cùng thật mạnh rơi đập xuống mặt đất, cả người thất điên bát đảo. Vừa giãy dụa đứng lên, rồi lại bị người giẫm lên ngực ép trở về, này một cước quá nặng, tiếng xương sườn gãy có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng, cuống họng một mảnh ngai ngái tinh ngọt, làm cho hắn nhịn không được nôn ra máu.

Là ai?

Người ở Nghĩa Thành đã sớm bị hắn thanh lý sạch sẽ, trong vòng mười dặm đều không có người sống, mặc dù là ngoại nhân ngẫu nhiên tiến vào, kia vào thành một khắc hắn cũng có thể cảm ứng được. Chẳng lẽ là. . . . . .

Cuồng hỷ kiềm chế không được tựa như hải triều tăng vọt, cuốn đi tất cả do dự bất định cùng thấp thỏm không yên, hắn quên đế giày vẫn giẫm nát ngực mình, cũng đã quên toàn thân cao thấp đau đớn tràn lan, chỉ lo đưa tay đi túm vạt áo người nọ, ". . . . . . Là ngươi sao?"

Sau đó hắn liền nghe được kia mong nhớ ngày đêm ôn nhuận tiếng nói:

"Tiết Dương, ngươi thật khiến cho người ta ghê tởm."

Hiểu Tinh Trần cư cao lâm hạ nhìn xuống thiếu niên, đưa hắn chật vật không chịu nổi thu hết vào đáy mắt —— Tiết Dương gầy hơn trước, trong trí nhớ no đủ hai gò má hõm xuống, sắc mặt tái nhợt không giống người sống, từ trong ra ngoài lộ ra rách nát cùng cực, rất khó mà liên tưởng đến Lan Lăng mới gặp hăng hái thiếu niên. Chỉ có kia trong nháy mắt, y tựa hồ nhìn đến trên mặt Tiết Dương bày ra vui sướng không chút giả dối, nhưng mà rất nhanh, về điểm này sinh động cũng theo cánh tay rủ xuống mà tắt đi.

Nhưng trong lòng y lại không thể động đậy một chút thương cảm nào, ngược lại có loại khoái cảm mờ hồ. Tiết Dương nói không sai, kiếp trước là y yếu đuối, là y tự làm tự chịu, vậy mà lại đối một người thế nhân kêu đánh ác ôn thế này mang theo chờ mong cải tà quy chính. Nhưng hiện tại y đã hoàn toàn hiểu được, ác độc của thế gian là y căn bản không thể tưởng tượng được, thậm chí hoàn toàn vượt ngoài phạm trù “con người” mà y có thể lý giải. Đối người như thế, liền chỉ có thể ăn miếng trả miếng, gậy ông đập lưng ông.

". . . . . . Chẳng lẽ ngươi cho là, chỉ cần đem mệnh cùng ánh mắt bồi cho ta, có thể rửa hết sát nghiệp ngươi phạm phải sao? Chỉ cần tưởng tượng này hai mắt đến từ ngươi, liền làm cho người ta ghê tởm thấu !"

Người nọ nghe xong lời này cũng không giận, chỉ cười, lồng ngực rung rung chấn động, nhưng vừa rồi một cước kia có vẻ làm cho hắn bị nội thương nặng, rất nhanh bừa bãi cười to liền thành mãnh liệt ho khan, máu tươi không ngừng từ miệng hắn trào ra.

Người này đại khái hoàn toàn điên rồi, Hiểu Tinh Trần nhăn lại mi, "Ngươi cười cái gì?"

Khóe miệng ác nhân lại khoa trương mà giơ lên đến vài phần, chút tự giác bị người chế phục cũng không có, cánh môi nhiễm máu mang theo kiều diễm lẳng lơ kinh tâm động phách, "Đương nhiên là cười ngươi, Hiểu Tinh Trần. Ngươi hiện tại rốt cục cũng hiểu được, bị bắt nhận chi tình là một việc đáng buồn cỡ nào, vậy ngươi có đoán được năm đó bị ngươi cưỡng chế đổi mắt Tống đạo trưởng có tâm tình gì không? Người trong thiên hạ đều truyền ngươi trạch tâm nhân hậu, vì bạn thân cam nguyện hy sinh, kia Tống Lam lại không cảm kích, ngược lại oán trách ngươi, quả là hạng người lòng dạ hẹp hòi. Lại chưa từng có ai thật sự nghĩ tới, này đại nghĩa hy sinh đến tột cùng có phải Tống Lam muốn hay không, hắn có áy náy, thống khổ, hoặc là giống ngươi bây giờ, cảm thấy ghê tởm hay không? Đương nhiên ngươi cũng căn bản không cần để ý ý tưởng của hắn, ngươi chỉ cần chính ngươi không thẹn với lương tâm Minh Nguyệt Thanh Phong, nếu không lại như thế nào đi thẳng không đoái hoài gì?"

Đánh rắn đánh giập đầu, giết người trước tru tâm, Tiết Dương am hiểu đạo này nhất. Hắn biết được tính cách của Hiểu Tinh Trần là từ trước đến nay đem hết thảy sai lầm nhận vào trên người mình, tình nguyện mình đau mười phần, không chịu người để khác đau nửa điểm. Cho nên biện pháp tốt nhất khiến Hiểu Tinh Trần lâm vào bị động, chính là làm cho y tự trách, làm cho y áy náy, làm cho lòng tốt của y làm chuyện xấu; này pháp lực cao cường đánh đâu thắng đó, không gì cản nổi đạo nhân sẽ đột nhiên đánh mất ý chí chiến đấu, mặc người xâm lược.

Không ngoài sở liệu, sắc mặt Hiểu Tinh Trần càng thêm thâm trầm đáng sợ. Tống Lam, Tống Lam. . . . . . hảo hữu, tri kỷ của y, lại vì chính khuyết điểm của mình mà liên tục gặp bất hạnh, sau này lại có mặt mũi nào đi gặp hắn?

Hiểu Tinh Trần trong lòng bi phẫn, dưới chân lực đạo cũng càng phát ra trầm trọng. Xét đến cùng, ngọn nguồn của tất cả bi kịch đều là Tiết Dương, y quả thực muốn từ hai chữ tạo thành danh tự này cắn nát giữa răng, một cước dẫm nát lồng ngực gầy yếu này, thẳng làm cho người nọ rốt cuộc không chịu nổi kêu rên, bên môi lại tràn ra máu tươi.

"Tống Lam ở đâu?"

Tiết Dương chịu đựng đau nhức khụ hai tiếng, cường chống đáp: "Tống đạo trưởng của ngươi đã sớm được người cứu đi, hiện tại người đang chỗ nào ta cũng không biết, chậc chậc, không nhìn được cảnh tượng trùng phùng cảm động sâu vô cũng cũng thật làm người tiếc nuối a."

Hiểu Tinh Trần sửng sốt, Tống Lam bản tính cao kiết, rất ít cùng người bên ngoài vãng du, sẽ có ai tới cứu hắn? Đạo nhân không để ý đi đuổi theo ngữ điệu châm chọc của Tiết Dương, truy vấn nói: "Là ai cứu? Không phải lại là ngươi cố lộng huyền hư?"

Người dưới chân cười nhạo một tiếng, rõ ràng nói đều đứt quãng, ngoài miệng cũng không có chút xin khoan dung, "Đã sớm nói, ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều là nên tin không tin, không nên tin lại tin. Xin khuyên ngươi một câu, sớm một chút chạy trở về núi đi, nếu không sớm hay muộn còn phải cắm trong lòng bàn tay của tiểu nhân đâu."

Hiểu Tinh Trần thoáng suy tư một trận, dù sao hiện tại Tiết Dương ở trong tay y, sớm muộn gì có thể hỏi tung tích Tống Lam, cho dù phải dùng chút thủ đoạn, cũng phải đem lời nói thật lôi ra. Về phần hiện tại, y thật sự không nghĩ lại cùng Tiết Dương tranh luận, ở trước Tiết Dương già mồm át lẽ phải, đổi trắng thay đen, y vĩnh viễn đều chỉ có thể cam bái hạ phong, vì thế y thường thường sinh ra một loại ảo giác, ở trong thế giới ngôn từ, Tiết Dương chính là thành lũy chắc chắn nhất, một thân tập tường đồng vách sắt cùng đao thương kiếm kích, công thủ tự nhiên, nắm trong tay toàn cục, mà chính mình lại giống hài tử mới xuất thế, cả người trần trụi, tay không tấc sắt, không có lực hoàn thủ.

Đạo nhân đem chân dời đi, người trên mặt đất lập tức tham lam hô hấp, nhưng vẫn như cũ không thể động đậy, tựa hồ đích xác mất đi năng lực phản kháng. Nhưng Hiểu Tinh Trần vẫn lo lắng như trước, y nhớ rõ trong tay áo Càn Khôn của Tiết Dương luôn có rất nhiều ngạc nhiên cổ quái đồ chơi, liền ở trong tay áo thiếu niên tìm kiếm, ngón tay trong lúc vô tình chạm được cổ tay khô gầy của người nọ, nhỏ đến mức tựa như hơi dùng lực một chút có thể bẻ gãy. Cho dù y hiện tại tâm như bàn thạch, cũng không thể không cảm thấy có chút đáng thương ác nhân trước mắt này —— hắn rốt cuộc là như thế nào đem chính mình giày vò thành bộ dáng quỷ này? Rõ ràng trước đây, lúc cùng chung sống sinh hoạt ở nghĩa trang, hắn nhiều ít còn có hai lượng thịt, da thịt sờ lên xúc cảm từng làm kẻ khác tim đập trật nhịp. . . . . .

Một tiếng cười nhạo đánh gãy y nhớ lại, Tiết Dương nghiêng nhướn mày, vẻ mặt nhạo báng ngang ngược, "Thiên Kiền thụ thụ bất thân nha Hiểu đạo trưởng, ngươi thân thiết như vậy làm gì? Đáng tiếc ngươi không phải Địa Khôn, nếu không ta còn thật muốn nhìn xem đạo trưởng nhiệt tình phóng đãng bộ dáng. . . . . . Hmm!"

Lời nói đột nhiên dừng lại, ngón tay đạo nhân ở trên môi hắn điểm nhẹ một chút, làm cái đơn giản Tiêu âm thuật, mới tránh cho người nọ lại nói ô ngôn uế ngữ. Hiểu Tinh Trần thật sự hoài nghi, có phải hay không cái miệng giảo hoạt này, vĩnh viễn cũng không phun được cái gì hay ho. Y rốt cục ở trong tay áo Tiết Dương lấy ra một cây Phược tiên tác, lập tức liền đem người chặt chẽ trói lên.

Chờ làm xong hết thảy, Hiểu Tinh Trần mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Lúc này mặt trời cơ hồ đã hoàn toàn rơi xuống, phòng trong một mảnh hôn ám, Hiểu Tinh Trần châm chúc đăng trên bàn, bắt đầu sửa sang lại lộn xộn một mảnh thư quyển, phát hiện phần lớn đều là về tụ hồn phục sinh quỷ đạo trận pháp. Y đang muốn tinh tế chuyên nghiên, lại đột nhiên một trận choáng đầu hoa mắt. Cũng phải, tuy rằng với y mà nói, chết mà sống lại bất quá là chuyện trong chớp mắt, nhưng xét theo mức độ rách nát của nghĩa trang, tựa hồ đã qua mấy năm. Người chết tự nhiên không thể ăn cơm, nói vậy phía trước vẫn là Tiết Dương dùng linh lực của mình tẩm bổ xác chết, nhưng đợi y tỉnh lại, cảm giác đói khát lâu chưa ăn liền quét ngang mà đến.

Hiểu Tinh Trần quen thuộc đi vào phòng bếp, xuất hồ ý liêu, bên trong tuy có chút hỗn độn, nhưng còn dự trữ gạo muối cùng rau củ. Y nhặt hai quả cà chua đỏ rực, làm trứng sốt cà chua, lại nấu nồi cơm. Đem này một mâm cơm tối đơn giản đặt lên trên bàn, Hiểu Tinh Trần mới rốt cục cảm nhận được cảm giác chân thực sống lại.

Trứng sốt cà chua đỏ vàng giao nhau, màu sắc tiên diễm, bọc nồng đậm hương trứng, phối hợp cơm trắng muốt, câu người thèm nhỏ dãi. Y nâng bát ăn một ngụm, giữa lông mày lập tức nổi lên một khẽ rãnh nhỏ —— vậy mà là ngọt.

Hiểu Tinh Trần xuất thân là chính thống đạo môn, coi trọng đạm bạc quả dục tâm cảnh, tuy rằng không chán ghét vị ngọt, nhưng cũng không phải thực thích, khi nấu nếu thêm đường sẽ càng che đi hương vị nguyên bản của rau xanh. Bất quá tiểu hữu thị ngọt, Hiểu Tinh Trần liền cũng vui vẻ dung túng, cẩn thận đem nguyên bản thanh đạm thức ăn sửa thành ngọt. Này thói quen ba năm nhật nguyệt tích lũy, nhưng lại ở giữa lơ đãng liền chi phối hành động của y. Hiểu Tinh Trần buông đũa, có chút phức tạp xem xét người nọ ở góc tường liếc mắt một cái. Tiết Dương hai tay bị trói ở sau lưng, sắc mặt tái nhợt như tờ giấy, càng nổi rõ vết máu bên môi có vẻ ghê người. Hắn sau khi bị hạ Tiêu âm thuật liền vẫn im lặng núp ở đó, lưng tựa vách tường, mắt mông hắc lăng, cũng không biết là ngủ hay tỉnh.

Đạo nhân cũng không cho rằng Tiết Dương sẽ đơn giản mà chết đi, nhưng nếu vẫn như vậy nửa chết nửa sống, thật cũng là phiền toái, ít nhất trước khi hỏi được Tống Lam phương hướng. . . . . . Hiểu Tinh Trần không muốn miệt mài theo đuổi đáy lòng dấu diếm không hiểu lo lắng, xoay người lại thịnh một chén cơm, đem nửa đĩa đồ ăn cùng nước canh rưới lên trên cơm, thân thủ giải Tiêu âm thuật của Tiết Dương, dùng ngữ điệu bình thản nhất nói, "Ăn một chút gì đi."

Tiết Dương cúi đầu ngửi ngửi, "Bỏ thêm đường? Đạo trưởng cố ý làm cho ta?" Thiếu niên bên môi cong lên mỉm cười, ngữ điệu cũng hoan lạc, "Chính là đạo trưởng, ngươi không giải dây thừng, ta như thế nào ăn nha? Không bằng ngươi đút ta?"

Trả lời hắn chỉ là tiếng bát cơm đặt ở trên mặt đất, còn có tiếng bước chân xa dần. Tiết Dương tự giễu cười cười, thoáng quỳ thẳng thân thể, sau đó theo mùi cúi đầu, đem miệng tiến đến thành bát, liền tư thế khuất nhục này, vùi đầu bắt đầu ăn.

Hiểu Tinh Trần cũng không có đi quá xa, y ngồi trở lại bàn ăn, liền theo ánh nến quan sát thiếu niên đối diện. Ấn theo góc độ của lễ nghi ăn uống, tư thế hiện tại của Tiết Dương khẳng định bất nhã cực kỳ, nhưng mà cao cao ngạo nghễ vểnh lên cặp mông, hõm eo lõm xuống chạy dọc tuyến lưng tăng thêm rất nhiều mị hoặc, làm cho người ta không khỏi tâm trì thần diêu.

Cũng không chỉ là hiện tại, Hiểu Tinh Trần thầm nghĩ, vốn dĩ khi hai người ở nghĩa trang, y liền đối tiểu hữu nhiều hơn một phần ái mộ tình tố, bất quá bởi vì đối phương là Trung Dung, sợ hắn không muốn cùng mình một Thiên Kiền kết hợp, mới một mực đem điểm này tươi đẹp tâm tư giấu ở đáy lòng, ai ngờ đối tượng mình thích, thế nhưng lại chính là cái kia tội ác tày trời. . . . . .

Không đúng!

Đạo nhân bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, Tiết Dương căn bản không phải Trung Dung gì hết, hắn rõ ràng cùng mình giống nhau, là cái không hơn không kém Thiên Kiền! Y còn nhớ rõ Lan Lăng mới gặp, tiểu thiếu niên một thân Kim tinh Tuyết lãng áo bào không chút khách khí ở bên đường phóng ra siêu cường uy áp tín hương, nồng đậm ô trầm mộc hương dẫn phát ra hỗn loạn không nhỏ, Tống Lam càng nhíu chặt mày, giận mắng loại này bất hảo điệu bộ. Hiểu Tinh Trần lại cảm thấy này Kiền tức mặc dù bá đạo chút, nhưng mùi thơm quả thật đặc biệt, nồng nàn điềm hương còn mang theo nhè nhẹ tươi mát lương ý, cả hai hỗn hợp tỏa ra làm cho người ta tinh thần chấn động sung sướng. Tuy rằng đều nói Kiền tức cùng xích, y ngược lại không kháng cự hương vị của Kim gia khách khanh. Sau lại ba tỉnh truy đuổi, y lại ngửi qua rất nhiều lần, cũng từng phóng thích Kiền tức của mình cùng với nó tương kháng. Tiết Dương là Thiên Kiền, điểm này, y tuyệt không có thể sai.

Nhưng mà, y ở nghĩa trang tiểu hữu trên người chưa bao giờ ngửi thấy Kiền tức, thậm chí ngay cả một chút đặc biệt hương vị đều không có, cho nên y vẫn nghĩ tiểu hữu là Trung Dung, sau này biết được tiểu hữu là Tiết Dương sau, mới có thể kinh ngạc như vậy. . . . . .

Phóng thích tín hương là bản năng của Kiền Khôn, mặc dù không phải cố ý, cũng khó ở trong lúc lơ đãng không lộ ra một phần. Huống chi hai cái Thiên Kiền ở chung một phòng, giống đực bản năng tương xích sẽ khiến Kiền tức bọn họ lẫn nhau đánh giá, cho đến khi một phương bị hoàn toàn đuổi đi hoặc hoàn toàn trấn áp. Mùi hương có thể thu liễm một tháng hai tháng còn có khả năng, nhưng tuyệt đối không thể có thể đi quá ba năm. Đây là pháp tắc của tự nhiên không ai có thể tránh được.

Tiết Dương lại là như thế nào làm được?

Thiếu niên mất đi thị lực tựa hồ không nhận thấy tầm mắt đang chăm chú ở trên người mình, hắn chậm rãi nuốt đồ ăn, thẳng đến ăn sạch sẽ, cuối cùng còn liếm liếm đáy bát. Hắn luôn có tối ương ngạnh mong muốn sống, nhưng đồng thời lại biểu hiện đối tử vong không thèm quan tâm, Hiểu Tinh Trần âm thầm cân nhắc, Tiết Dương trên người luôn tràn ngập đủ loại mâu thuẫn cùng câu đố. Đuôi ngựa cao cao buộc lên theo động tác thiếu niên từ sau chảy xuống, lộ ra một khối làn da sau gáy, lộ ra màu sắc xanh tím khác hẳn những chỗ khác. Hiểu Tinh Trần nương ánh nến nhìn kỹ, phát hiện kia cũng không phải màu da bất đồng, mà là ở trên mặt vẽ một cái. . . . . . phức tạp chú pháp?

Tiết Dương dùng đầu lưỡi cuốn đi hạt cơm cuối cùng ở đáy bát, lúc này mới thoáng thẳng lưng đứng dậy, lại thình lình bị người điểm phần gáy một cái, "Tín hương của ngươi đâu, vì cái gì ta không ngửi thấy?"

Tuyến thể của Thiên Kiền mặc dù không giống Địa Khôn mẫn cảm, nhưng cũng là nghịch lân tồn tại, không thích người khác đụng chạm. Tiết Dương né tránh, "Như ngươi thấy, phong rồi."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Đã quên."

Hắn đang nói dối. Hiểu Tinh Trần trực giác phán đoán.

Tuy rằng y không biết nguyên lý vận tác của trận pháp này, nhưng Kiền Khôn tương hấp, tín hương vi dẫn, đây là thiên đạo. Tuyến thể đối Thiên Kiền mà nói cực kỳ quan trọng, trường kỳ phong ấn tương đương với tự tổn hại huyết mạch. Làm ra quyết định trọng yếu như vậy, Tiết Dương không có khả năng quên đi lý do. Càng không nói đến, Tiết Dương là người có thể mẫn tuệ bắt lấy hết thảy cơ hội phản kích, hắn sẽ nghĩ ngàn phương thiết trăm kế đi nói móc, trào phúng đối phương, cũng không phải khinh miêu đạm tả che lấp thế này. Hắn đang trốn tránh.

Hiểu Tinh Trần tinh tường nhìn đến, trên thành lũy không thể phá vỡ đang hiện lên một khe nứt.

"Ngươi sợ tiết lộ thân phận thực của mình?"

Thiếu niên dừng một chút, "Đúng vậy. Ta lúc ấy trọng thương, tỉnh lại phát hiện cư nhiên là ngươi cứu, đương nhiên phải giấu diếm một chút."

Tiết Dương ngữ khí vẫn là chẳng hề để ý, nhưng Hiểu Tinh Trần chú ý tới vẻ mặt của hắn đã trở nên cứng ngắc, "Kia vì sao lựa chọn thủ đoạn phong ấn như vậy? Chỉ là giấu mùi hương một hai tháng, ngươi hẳn là cũng có thể làm được."

"Bớt việc thôi. Vạn nhất không cẩn thận bị ngươi vạch trần, đánh cũng không đánh lại ngươi. . . . . ."

"Ngươi quả thật là sợ bị ta vạch trần, bất quá không phải bởi vì ngươi đánh không lại ta," Hiểu Tinh Trần không khách khí đánh gãy hắn, "Mà là ngươi hy vọng duy trì cuộc sống ở nghĩa trang, ngươi tình nguyện bỏ qua thân phận Tiết Dương, cũng muốn lấy danh nghĩa vô danh tiểu hữu, thậm chí không tiếc vĩnh cửu phong ấn tuyến thể."

"Tiết Dương, ngươi vốn là hữu tâm."

Thiếu niên trầm mặc nửa ngày, lại làm càn quyến cuồng cười rộ lên, "Hiểu Tinh Trần, ngươi có biết mình đến tột cùng nói cái gì không? Ta vì cái gì phải bỏ qua thân phận Tiết Dương, cho dù cùng Kim gia quyết liệt, ta cũng có thể tìm được vô số chỗ dựa có tiền có thế, có cái lý do gì mà cùng ngươi cùng nhau tại đây ăn trấu nuốt rau? Chỉ vì ngươi là Hiểu Tinh Trần? Đừng nói giỡn, cái gì vô danh tiểu hữu, kia không phải đang chơi trò chơi nhà nhà thôi, dù sao ngốc tử giống ngươi như vậy cũng không dễ tìm như vậy. Chờ ta ngoạn chán, tự nhiên sẽ. . . . . ."

"Tự nhiên sẽ giết ta? Ta không nghi ngờ ngươi có năng lực làm như vậy, nhưng ngươi ba năm trước đây tự phong tuyến thể, ba năm sau bồi hai mắt, như thế vì lấy tính mạng của ta, đại giới có phải hay không có chút lớn?" Đạo nhân đã tính trước, ngữ khí kiên định, tường thành bị y phá khai một lỗ thủng thật lớn, thắng lợi đã dễ như trở bàn tay, "Tiết Dương, ngươi nói không sai, chỉ vì ta là Hiểu Tinh Trần, chỉ vì —— ngươi căn bản luyến tiếc giết ta."

"Hiểu, Tinh, Trần," thiếu niên rốt cục liễm tươi cười, hắn cắn chặt hàm răng, hung tợn nói, "Ngươi rất tự đại, ta bất quá là thực hiện lời hứa mà thôi, nói muốn giết người cả nhà, liền ngay cả chó gà cũng sẽ không bỏ qua, nói phải ngươi chờ xem, liền nhất định sẽ lôi ngươi xuống địa ngục."

Nhưng đạo nhân đã nhìn thấu hắn dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại, phô trương thanh thế, Hiểu Tinh Trần bắt lấy cằm Tiết Dương, bắt buộc thiếu niên ngẩng đầu, "Tiết Dương, ngươi gạt ta còn chưa đủ, ngay cả mình cũng lừa, có ý tứ gì sao?"

Ác nhân lại ngậm miệng, không chịu phun nửa chữ.

Hiểu Tinh Trần lần đầu thắng trận, y chung quy phát hiện Tiết Dương thế nhưng cũng có nhược điểm, đều không phải không có kẽ hở. Mà loại này sung sướng thắng lợi, thật lớn thỏa mãn ham muốn chinh phục của Thiên Kiền, không giống với thỏa mãn khi kiếm kĩ hoặc linh lực nâng cao một tầng, cũng không phải vui mừng khi cứu tính mạng vô số người mà được tôn kính, mà là đến từ bản năng —— ở trước mặt đồng loại chương hiển chính mình cường đại.

Nhưng đạo nhân luôn giỏi khắc chế, Hiểu Tinh Trần không nóng lòng thừa thắng xông lên, y nhặt lên bát không ở trên mặt đất, suy nghĩ vấn đề nghỉ ngơi tối nay, lần nữa đồng giường mà miên hiển nhiên không thích hợp, nhưng nếu để Tiết Dương rời đi tầm mắt của mình, lại sẽ lo lắng hắn lại làm trò xiếc gì —— y chưa đưa ra kết luận, lại đột nhiên một trận thiên toàn địa chuyển.

Trúng kế!

Đến tột cùng là vấn đề xảy ra làm sao, y rõ ràng vẫn quan sát hành động của đối phương. . . . . . Trước khi ngã xuống, Hiểu Tinh Trần dùng khí lực cuối cùng quay đầu, người nọ khóe miệng gợi lên, vẫn là chí đắc ý mãn, thành thạo trào phúng, nào có nửa phần bị bách đến tuyệt cảnh chật vật?

Khi Hiểu Tinh Trần mở mắt, tình thế đã hoàn toàn nghịch chuyển, tay trái y bị Phược tiên thằng cột vào đầu giường bên trong, mà Tiết Dương thực xảo diệu đem thằng kết đánh vào chỗ tay phải y hoàn toàn không thể vươn tới, tuy rằng nhìn qua chẳng qua là bị trói buộc một tay, trên thực tế lại ngay cả tự do xuống giường đều không có.

Mà giờ phút này Tiết Dương đang ngồi ở bên giường, kiên nhẫn thổi một bát cháo nóng. Đại khái là nhận thấy được y tỉnh, thiếu niên quay đầu sang, cười hì hì cùng y chào hỏi: "Đạo trưởng, chào buổi sáng a. Ta nấu cháo làm bữa sáng, hiện tại độ ấm vừa đù, ngươi nếm thử xem?"

Hiểu Tinh Trần dựa vào đầu giường ngồi dậy, lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm đối phương, y sớm nên biết, đối Tiết Dương, không nên có nửa phần sơ sẩy, "Ngươi là khi nào thì ra tay?"

Thiếu niên giả vờ thở dài, "Đạo trưởng ngươi cũng quá nóng vội, tí nữa cháo lạnh ta lại phải hâm lần nữa. . . . . . Bất quá ngươi đã nóng lòng muốn biết, ta từ bi nói cho ngươi đi."

"Là bát cơm kia, " thiếu niên nói, "Ta giảo phá đầu lưỡi, ở bát vẽ một cái đơn giản Hôn mê chú, sau khi ngươi chạm vào nó, chú thuật sẽ có hiệu lực. Vốn ta cũng lo lắng có bị ngươi phát hiện hay không, cũng may lúc ấy ngươi tựa hồ bị chúng ta nói chuyện dời đi lực chú ý, xem như may mắn thành công đi. Chờ sau khi ngươi té xỉu, ta sẽ đem bát đập, dùng mảnh sứ cắt dây thừng —— Phược tiên tác chỉ cấm linh lực, gặp vật sắc bén thì dễ dàng cắt đứt, ta trước đó còn cân nhắc muốn hay không cải tiến một phen —— cho nên ngươi xem, hiện tại này Phược tiên tác ngắn thành đoạn này, đành phải ủy khuất ngươi nằm ở trên giường."

Thiếu niên êm tai nói, biểu tình còn mang theo một tia đắc ý giảo hoạt, Hiểu Tinh Trần nghe xong lại tức giận trong lòng, không biết là hận đối phương gian trá, vẫn là hận chính mình lại một lần cả tin: "Tiết Dương, ngươi quả nhiên là. . . . . ."

Tiết Dương cười hì hì dựa sát vào một ít: "Quả nhiên là cái gì, đạo trưởng ngươi thật ra nói ra nha."

Hiểu Tinh Trần quay mặt vào vách tường, không hề để ý đến hắn.

Thiếu niên dùng thìa nhẹ nhàng quấy cháo hoa, ngữ khí chân thành khuyên nhủ: "Đạo trưởng, ngươi cần gì phải cùng chính mình không qua được đâu. Tuy rằng ngươi không muốn đút ta, nhưng ta nguyện ý cho ngươi ăn nha."

"Cút!"

"Ai nha nha, ngày hôm qua đạo trưởng còn đối ta động thủ động cước, hôm nay lại lãnh đạm như thế, chẳng lẽ ——" thiếu niên ngữ điệu vẫn như cũ ngọt ngào, âm cuối hận không thể chuyển ba khúc cong, "Ngươi không muốn biết tung tích Tống Lam?"

Hiểu Tinh Trần bỗng nhiên quay đầu, hai tròng mắt phun hỏa, "Ngươi cũng chỉ biết uy hiếp sao? Thật không hổ là tiểu nhân chi kính!"

"Ta vốn là tiểu nhân nha," Tiết Dương có chút vô tội nói, "Được rồi, đạo trưởng, chúng ta ăn cơm trước đi, ăn xong rồi ngươi lại mắng ta sau. Đến, há miệng, a ~"

Hiểu Tinh Trần cuối cùng mang theo thịnh nộ ăn xong cơm, ngay cả bát cháo kia đến tột cùng hương vị ra sao cũng không chú ý. Nhưng Tiết Dương tâm tình coi như rất không tồi, thậm chí ngân nga khẽ hát, hắn vừa thu thập bát đĩa, vừa nói:

"Đạo trưởng, ngươi cũng không cần như vậy phiền ta, qua vài ngày ta sẽ thả ngươi đi."

Hiểu Tinh Trần hồ nghi theo dõi hắn —— Tiết Dương sẽ hảo tâm như vậy?

Thiếu niên tựa hồ đoán trước ý tưởng của đạo nhân, nhe răng cười, thực sự là cái chân thật hồn nhiên thiếu niên lang, "Bất quá cũng không nhất định, xem tâm tình của ta. Không chừng ngày nào đó tâm tình ta không tốt, lại đột nhiên thay đổi chủ ý, cho nên ngươi tốt nhất hống ta vui vẻ một chút."

Quả nhiên là đang chọc ghẹo mình, Hiểu Tinh Trần căm ghét nghiêng mặt, "Ngươi đem ta thả ra, ta có thể cam đoan không đi, cũng không hướng ngươi động thủ."

Tiết Dương nghiêng đầu còn thật sự tự hỏi một lát, có chút tiếc nuối nói: "Không được. Ta biết ngươi là quân tử, nói chuyện giữ lời. Nhưng ta là tiểu nhân a, khẳng định sẽ lấy tiểu nhân chi tâm đo lòng quân tử. Cho nên, vẫn là thỉnh đạo trưởng ngươi lại chịu thiệt vài ngày đi."

Hiểu Tinh Trần chán nản, nếu không phải không thể vận dụng linh lực, y thật muốn cầm Sương Hoa cùng đối phương đánh một trận, mặc kệ thắng hay thua, cũng tốt hơn hiện giờ như vậy mặc người nhục nhã. Tức giận như cự thạch nấn ná tại ngực, ép người không thở nổi, y đang muốn nhắm mắt điều tức, lại bỗng nhiên cảm thấy được sau gáy một trận toàn tâm đau đớn, giống như có một cây đinh dài đâm xuyên tuyến thể, hung hăng tạc nhập linh hồn, năm đó huy kiếm tự vẫn, cũng không bằng một phần vạn thống khổ lúc này.

Thân hình đạo nhân kịch liệt run rẩy lên, đau đến lui thành một đoàn, y ách giọng gian nan hỏi: "Ngươi lại đối ta làm cái gì?!" Còn không có đợi cho đối phương trả lời liền hôn mê bất tỉnh, cảnh tượng cuối cùng ánh vào mi mắt, là vẻ mặt thất kinh của Tiết Dương.

Người kia, cũng sẽ có biểu tình như vậy sao?

Hiểu Tinh Trần lần thứ hai tỉnh lại khi đã là hoàng hôn, tà dương xuyên thấu qua giấy cửa sổ ánh vào trong phòng, giữa cột sáng lơ lửng vô số hạt bụi li ti. Tiết Dương vẫn canh ở bên giường, tựa hồ một mực chờ y tỉnh lại. Hiểu Tinh Trần chú ý tới biểu tình của thiếu niên không có ngày xưa châm chọc cùng cười nhạo, ngược lại dẫn theo một tia bi thiết.

Làm bộ làm tịch!

Đạo nhân quay mặt đi, không muốn nhìn đối phương, lại nghe Tiết Dương nhẹ giọng nói:

"Không phải ta."

"Không phải ta làm," đại khái là sợ y không tin, thiếu niên lại bổ sung nói, "Trận pháp phục sinh vốn nên là phát động liền lập tức hiệu quả, nhưng thực tế cũng không có, lúc ấy ta tưởng thất bại, cũng không nghĩ đến sau đó ngươi tỉnh lại thật. Sở dĩ sinh ra chênh lệch thời gian như vậy, ta nghĩ hẳn là vẫn là trên quyển tịch ghi lại trận pháp có chút sơ hở, mà trước đó ngươi gặp phải, có thể chính là di chứng khi trận pháp không được đầy đủ."

Đại khái nói chính là nói thật, Hiểu Tinh Trần nghĩ, nhưng y đột nhiên lại ý thức được chuyện khác: "Bởi vì trận pháp không thể tính là hoàn toàn thành công, ta còn có thể gặp được nguy hiểm, cho nên ngươi mới không chịu thả ta đi, ngươi muốn đích thân xác nhận ta bình an vô sự."

Rõ ràng chỉ là đoán, Hiểu Tinh Trần lại nói đến chắc chắn. Tiết Dương trầm mặc không nói tiếp, sau một lúc lâu mới đáp lại: "Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp giải quyết."

Hiểu Tinh Trần không nói gì. Y hiện giờ sinh tử đều nắm giữ ở Tiết Dương trên tay, này quan tâm cắt không đứt, còn ân oán tình cừu loạn xạ, làm cho y không biết đến tột cùng nên đứng ở lập trường nào, lại nên xuất thái độ gì mà đối đãi Tiết Dương. Có thể ở sâu trong nội tâm, y cũng cự tuyệt tự hỏi.

Thời gian được chăng hay chớ, tuy rằng bị nhốt ở trên giường, cái gì đều làm không được, nhưng Tiết Dương chiếu cố cực kỳ săn sóc, mỗi ngày đổi đa dạng đồ ăn, cơ bản đều là y thích ăn, ngẫu nhiên xuất môn trở về, còn có thể mang đến mấy tập thư quyển, cấp Hiểu Tinh Trần giải buồn. Ngoài ra, thái độ của thiếu niên cũng chuyển biến thành thật cẩn thận, nói chuyện không hề châm chọc khiêu khích, sợ ngôn ngữ không đúng, lại kích thích đến y. Hiểu Tinh Trần nhân cơ hội này truy vấn manh mối của Tống Lam, thiếu niên tuy rằng không muốn nhiều lời, nhưng là ít ít nhiều nhiều lộ ra hiện trạng Tống đạo trưởng quay về tự do. Như thế, trong lòng y vẫn treo cự thạch mới tính buông xuống.

Nhưng di chứng của trận pháp sống lại vẫn tra tấn đạo nhân, đau đớn tựa hồ cách hai ba ngày lại phát tác một lần, mỗi một lần Hiểu Tinh Trần đau ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, đều có thể nhìn đến thiếu niên mân miệng hướng về phía mình, biểu tình khổ sở giống như chịu thống khổ không phải Hiểu Tinh Trần, mà là chính Tiết Dương.

Ngày hôm đó Hiểu Tinh Trần ỷ ở đầu giường, lấy mấy quyển tịch thiếu niên mang về, quả nhiên loạn thất bát tao cái gì đều có, có tài tử giai nhân đương thời thanh nhã thi tập, có phật giáo đạo giáo truyền thế kinh điển, có trên phố phường truyền lưu hương diễm thoại bản, cũng có liên hoàn họa sách cho ba tuổi tiểu nhi xem. Hiểu Tinh Trần đoán thiếu niên một mạch đem hết thư tịch có thể vơ vét đều mua về, y tưởng tượng người bán sách không biết ngọn ngành nhìn thấy người mù đến mua sách mà kinh ngạc, nhịn không được cười khẽ. Y lắc lắc đầu, đưa vở tập viết ở trong tay đặt sang bên cạnh, lại cầm lấy một quyển khác lật xem, vừa nhìn một cái, thanh tú hai gò má đột nhiên trở nên đỏ bừng ——

Này đúng là một quyển đông cung đồ.

Trong tranh là một Địa Khôn dáng người uyển chuyển, mị nhãn như tơ, xiêm y cởi nửa, thật so với sách song tu chỉ có chút rõ ràng càng làm cho người tim đập không ngừng. Nhưng này cũng không phải lý do khiến Hiểu Tinh Trần kinh hoảng, mà là vừa mới kia một cái chớp mắt, y thế nhưng lại đem trong tranh Địa Khôn buộc tóc đuôi ngựa kia nhận sai là Tiết Dương, nếu như là Tiết Dương. . . . . .

Đạo nhân bỗng nhiên cảm thấy được có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô, vội vàng đem sách buông xuống, một bên bình phục tâm tình, một bên lại cảm thấy buồn cười, Tiết Dương là Thiên Kiền, cả đời cũng không có thể lộ ra biển tình cầu hoan như vậy đi. . . . . .

Trong lòng lung tung suy nghĩ, đúng lúc chính chủ đẩy cửa mà vào, Tiết Dương bưng đồ ăn nóng hổi đến gần, như ngày thường một ngụm một ngụm cẩn thận đút cho đạo nhân.

Nếu không phải đường tổng thả quá nhiều, tay nghề của Tiết Dương được cho là phi thường xuất sắc. Hiểu Tinh Trần nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là đem lời trong lòng nói ra: "Kỳ thật đạo sĩ cũng không giống ngoại giới nói thích tu trung phòng thuật, cho nên, ngươi không cần cố ý mua đông cung đồ cho ta. . . . . ."

"Cái gì ——" Tiết Dương sửng sốt một lát, mới phản ứng lại đạo nhân ý tứ, tức giận đến cắn răng, "Cái kia phá thư thương, dám lấy loại này hồ lộng ta, ta nhất định phải đi tạp điếm của hắn!"

Quả nhiên là bởi vì mắt manh mà bị người lừa, không thể tưởng được bất hảo Tiết Dương cũng có ngày hôm nay, Hiểu Tinh Trần buồn cười khuyên nhủ: "Có thể chỉ là lấy nhầm, ngươi không cần đi khi dễ hắn, tiểu thương lời ít tiền nuôi gia đình cũng không dễ dàng."

"Ta biết rồi, đạo trưởng, ta chỉ là ngoài miệng nói một câu, sẽ không thật sự. . . . . ."

Làm nũng lời nói líu lo ngừng lại, hai người đều là sửng sốt —— vừa mới trong nháy mắt, bọn họ tựa như trở lại đã từng nghĩa trang, phân biệt đóng vai hảo tâm đạo nhân cùng bướng bỉnh tiểu hữu vai diễn, này đối thoại đại khái lặp lại hơn một ngàn lần, cho nên vừa không lưu ý liền chạy ra khỏi miệng, hiện tại thu đều thu được.

Xấu hổ trầm mặc tràn ngập ở trong không khí.

"Ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi." Qua một lúc lâu, thiếu niên giả vờ vô sự đứng dậy, thu thập bát đũa rồi đi ra ngoài, đem một chỗ tâm sự nhốt ở sau cửa.

Tiết Dương gần đây thường thường ngẩn người.

Đại khái là bởi vì hết ngày dài lại đêm thâu nghiên cứu trận pháp, Hiểu Tinh Trần thường nhìn đến thiếu niên lâm vào trầm tư, hoàn toàn quên mình, trong miệng thì thào kỹ lưỡng quỷ đạo nghe không hiểu, thậm chí lúc cho đạo nhân ăn cơm cũng xuất thần, nếu không phải Hiểu Tinh Trần gọi hắn, đại khái có thể liền tư thế bưng bát không nhúc nhích bảo trì nửa canh giờ.

"A, thật có lỗi, ta đi đem đồ ăn hâm nóng lại một chút."

"Không cần, chờ một chút," Hiểu Tinh Trần gọi lại hắn, thiếu niên nghi hoặc quay đầu đến, "Làm sao vậy?"

Hiểu Tinh Trần theo dõi sắc mặt dần dần tiều tụy của hắn, do dự một lát vẫn quyết định mở miệng: "Ngươi gần đây có hảo hảo ăn cơm không?"

Thiếu niên nhướn mày, "Đương nhiên, khẳng định tốt so với ngươi."

Nói dối thành tính, quỷ cũng không tin, Hiểu Tinh Trần thầm than, cứ như vậy tiếp tục cũng không phải biện pháp, không chừng thân thể Tiết Dương so với mình còn suy sụp trước, y nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là nói: "Lần sau chúng ta cùng nhau ăn cơm đi."

". . . . . . Được." Tiết Dương cười cười, gật đầu đáp ứng.

Thẳng đến Tiết Dương đi được nửa ngày, Hiểu Tinh Trần mới từ tươi cười kia phục hồn lại, tuy rằng không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng nhìn đến thiếu niên tâm tình tốt, y liền cũng không nhịn được vui vẻ theo.

Nhưng kia đại khái là y cuối cùng một lần nhìn đến Tiết Dương cười.

Chứng bệnh của y phát tác càng ngày càng thường xuyên, Tiết Dương đối với trận pháp cũng nghiên cứu càng thêm điên cuồng, trừ bỏ mỗi ngày cố định đưa cơm ở ngoài, Hiểu Tinh Trần cơ hồ không nhìn thấy hắn, chỉ là ở lúc đêm khuya mộng tỉnh, ngẫu nhiên nghe được nhà chính truyền đến kỳ kỳ quái quái tiếng vang, liền biết người nọ lại là một đêm không ngủ.

Hiểu Tinh Trần tuy rằng cũng nóng vội, nhưng y đối quỷ đạo hoàn toàn không biết gì hết, hoàn toàn không làm được gì. Không biết có phải cùng di chứng của trận pháp có quan hệ, y gần nhất ác mộng Tống Lam, chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại, liền có thể nhìn đến Bạch Tuyết Quan bị máu tươi nhiễm hồng, quỳ gối bên chân mình là thôn dân, còn có. . . . . . bị chính mình một kiếm xuyên tim Tống Lam.

Y thật vất vả mới từ trong ác mộng giãy dụa tỉnh lại, lại cảm giác có người ôm chặt thắt lưng của mình, ấm áp hô hấp đánh vào mặt y, dày đặc mùi rượu huân đạo nhân nhíu lại mày.

Tiết, Dương!

Hiểu Tinh Trần một trận tức giận, nhấc chân liền muốn đem người đạp xuống dưới, lại nghe đến người nọ ở trong mộng thì thào nói mớ,

"Đừng chết. . . . . . Đạo trưởng, đừng chết. . . . . ."

Đạo nhân giật mình trong một lát, rốt cục thu chân, cứng ngắc để người ta ôm một đêm. Này rốt cuộc là cái gì, ở giữa mơ mơ màng màng Hiểu Tinh Trần nghĩ, y cùng Tiết Dương, đến tột cùng là cái gì?

Ngày thứ hai, đạo nhân là bị chất lỏng lạnh lẽo rơi xuống ở trên hai gò má bừng tỉnh.

Hiểu Tinh Trần nghi hoặc mở mắt ra, lại phát hiện là Tiết Dương đang khóc. Thiếu niên trên mặt tràn đầy nước mắt, hắc lăng che mắt bị tẩm ướt, dán trên mí mắt khô quắt.

Đạo nhân kinh dị vạn phần, ma xui quỷ khiến vươn tay đi gạt, đầu ngón tay dính lấy vài giọt trong suốt, lại theo thon dài ngón tay tụ ở trong lòng bàn tay y.

"Ta tưởng là ngươi chết rồi."

Một lát sau, Tiết Dương tựa hồ bình tĩnh lại, nhẹ giọng nói: "Đạo trưởng, ngươi còn nhớ rõ không? Ngươi từng nói, mỗi lần hè đến, ta liền tổng thích dính vào ngươi, ta lúc ấy giải thích nói là bởi vì tới gần Sương Hoa thực mát mẻ. Nhưng kỳ thật không phải, là bởi vì trên người ngươi tổng mang theo dồi dào hơi nước, giống như hồ nước tĩnh lặng trong núi, ngửi vừa mát mẻ lại thoải mái, ta thích hương vị ấy."

Hiểu Tinh Trần không rõ vì cái gì Tiết Dương đột nhiên nhắc chuyện này, liền nghe hắn tiếp tục nói, ". . . . . . Chỉ là vừa rồi, ta phát hiện trên người ngươi một chút mùi đều không có, tựa như, tựa như lúc ấy ngươi. . . . . . Sau này tuy rằng ta vẫn giữ thân thể của ngươi, nhưng khí tức hồ nước của người rốt cuộc không có trở về," trong thanh âm thiếu niên có một tia run rẩy, "Đạo trưởng, tín hương của ngươi đâu?"

Hiểu Tinh Trần bị hỏi ngẩn ra, cẩn thận nghĩ lại, mình từ sau khi tỉnh lại, quả thật chưa từng phóng thích tín hương. Y từ trước đến nay không thích dùng Kiền tức đi áp bách người khác, cho nên quên mất chuyện này, thẳng đến Tiết Dương vạch trần, mới phát hiện quả thật như thế.

"Đạo trưởng, ta có lẽ tìm được mấu chốt của vấn đề này rồi," Tiết Dương ngẩng đầu, "Ta đi ra ngoài một chuyến, trước khi trời tối nhất định trở về."

Hiểu Tinh Trần há miệng, y muốn nói kỳ thật ta cũng không để ý chứng bệnh này, nếu ngươi nguyện ý sửa tâm hướng thiện, vì quá khứ sở phạm sai lầm chuộc tội, ta cũng có thể chịu được đau đớn này. Nhưng y rốt cuộc cũng không nói được gì, đạo nhân nhìn bóng dáng rời đi của Tiết Dương, bên môi tràn ra một tiếng thở dài nhẹ không thể nghe thấy.

Đợi cho chân trời lại dấy lên rặng mây đỏ, Tiết Dương mới lại xuất hiện, còn mang về một người xa lạ.

Hiểu Tinh Trần kinh ngạc nhìn bị ném xuống đất, cuộn mình thành một đoàn nhu nhược Địa Khôn, tức giận chất vấn: "Ngươi làm cái gì?"

"Đương nhiên là vì chữa cho ngươi nha," thiếu niên ngữ điệu ngọt ngào, ý cười nhẹ nhàng, "Sống lại pháp trận một bộ phận không trọn vẹn kia, chính là phân hóa lần hai sau khi thành niên. Ngươi người dù sống, nhưng Kiền tức còn không thức tỉnh, tuyến thể công năng đình trệ, kiềm chế toàn thân linh lực lưu chuyển không thông, tiếp tục như vậy chính là muốn lấy mệnh. Bất quá muốn chữa khỏi cũng rất đơn giản, chỉ cần nghĩ biện pháp kích hoạt tuyến thể, làm cho nó có thể bình thường hoạt động trở lại là có thể."

Địa Khôn vô tội nằm ở trên mặt đất tựa hồ bị điểm Tiêu âm thuật, giương miệng lại phát không ra thanh âm, nhìn qua cũng là tiểu thiếu niên tuổi xấp xỉ Tiết Dương, đến bây giờ vẫn còn không rõ tình huống hiện tại là gì, một đôi mắt đen bóng bạch thỏ thuần lương nhìn tới nhìn lui, không biết nên hướng ai xin giúp đỡ. Tiết Dương nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm Địa Khôn, đưa gương mặt nhỏ trắng bệch của cậu chuyển về phía Hiểu Tinh Trần, "Càn Khôn tương hấp, âm dương cùng ỷ, đây là thiên đạo pháp tắc, tín hương Địa Khôn có thể dẫn Kiền tức của ngươi, Kiền Khôn song tu lại là thuốc tốt trợ ngươi khôi phục. Đạo trưởng, ta mất khí lực rất lớn mới cho ngươi tìm cái Địa Khôn về, ngươi phải như thế nào cảm tạ ta mới tốt đâu?"

"Ta không cần!" Hiểu Tinh Trần giận dữ, "Ngươi có biết ngươi đang làm cái gì không? Đây là bắt cóc, quả thực. . . . . ."

Còn không đợi y nói xong, Tiết Dương đã trước một bước cắt đứt lời y, "Quả thực vô sỉ?" Thiếu niên khóe miệng bưng lên đường cong khinh miệt, "Ta nói Hiểu Tinh Trần, ngươi mắng người có thể hay không đổi chút đa dạng? Ta nghe đều nghe chán. Địa Khôn từ nhỏ sẽ bị Thiên Kiền thao, ai tới chẳng phải đều là giống nhau? Đây là mệnh của bọn họ, ngươi làm sao vì loại người này hao tâm tổn trí?"

Hiểu Tinh Trần tuyệt vọng nhắm hai mắt lại, đoạn thời gian này, y thật vất vả mới đối Tiết Dương có chút thay đổi, một tầng tình nghĩa vừa mới tích góp từng tí một, lại bị sự thực tàn khốc dập nát. Đây là một con đường không có khả năng đi, Hiểu Tinh Trần nghĩ, giữa bọn họ hai người ngăn cách giống như lạch trời, vĩnh viễn cũng vô pháp lý giải lẫn nhau, càng đừng nói đến tương hỗ tán đồng.

Tiết Dương cũng không để ý suy nghĩ của đạo nhân, Thiên Kiền cũng không có ổn định tấn kỳ, đại đa số tình huống đều là bị Địa Khôn gợi đến động dục. Việc cấp bách là trước đem gạo nấu thành cơm, sau đó Hiểu Tinh Trần muốn làm gì thì làm, cùng lắm thì sẽ cùng y leo lên Kim Lân Đài. Ý tưởng ban đầu của hắn là tìm một Địa Khôn sắp động dục, nhưng Khôn số lượng vốn rất thưa thớt, đại đa số lại được bảo hộ rất tốt, hắn bôn ba cả ngày, thật vất vả mới quơ được một người đáng yêu tuổi còn trẻ, liền cũng bất chấp có ở trong vũ lộ kỳ hay không, trước mang về đến thử xem nói sau.

Tiểu Địa Khôn này cũng bị hắn dọa sợ, cậu bất quá là ngẫu nhiên ra ngoài một chuyến, ngẫu nhiên đụng phải một thiếu niên manh mắt, vốn là hảo tâm đáp lời, lại bị đối phương một chưởng chụp trán, sau đó liền không thể động đậy, bị người ngự kiếm dẫn theo trở về. Cậu làm sao gặp qua chuyện này, ở trên trời cao đã bị dọa vỡ mật, hiện giờ một chút cũng không dám phản kháng, tùy ý Tiết Dương đối mình động thủ động cước, nước mắt xoạch xoạch rơi xuống.

Tiết Dương nhéo nhéo gương mặt thủy nộn bóng loáng của Địa Khôn một cái, bị chất lỏng ướt sũng dán một tay, không kiên nhẫn nhăn mày, "Khóc cái gì, chốc nữa sẽ làm ngươi thích."

Tiểu Địa Khôn không có cách nào có thể nói chuyện, chỉ có thể không ngừng lắc đầu. Tiết Dương kề sát vào sau gáy cậu ngửi ngửi, là nhợt nhạt hương hoa lài, thật còn rất dễ ngửi. Nhưng là để tuyết thể mất tác dụng tỉnh lại, điểm này tín hương còn xa mới đủ. Tuy rằng vũ lộ kỳ của Địa Khôn phần lớn là cố định, Tiết Dương hiện tại cũng chỉ có thể đánh cược một phen, nhìn xem có thể đem tần kỳ của tiểu Địa Khôn bức ra hay không.

Điểm này Tiết Dương còn thật rất tự tin. Tiểu thiếu niên từ trước đến nay hiểu được hưởng thụ cuộc sống là như thế nào, cũng không tự kiềm chế mình, hưng trí lên luôn luôn phải đi làm một lần. Tốt xấu hắn cũng từng là tiểu khách khanh tác oai tác quái ở Lan Lăng, cộng thêm trời sinh Kiền tức bá đạo, Địa Khôn thư phục dưới thân hắn không thể đếm nổi, đối loại này phong nguyệt cũng dễ như trở bàn tay.

Hắn quen thuộc cởi áo tiểu Địa Khôn, lộ ra lồng ngực như ngọc ngà trắng nõn, đưa tay đi gảy hai khỏa sữa châu hồng nhạt, thẳng đến bọn chúng run rẩy đứng thẳng ở trong không khí, miệng cũng không nhàn rỗi, tán tỉnh mút lấy vành tai khéo léo của đối phương, lại dọc theo phần cổ mảnh khảnh lượn xuống phía dưới, lưu lại một đường thủy ngân lóng lánh mi mỹ.

Tiểu Địa Khôn rất nhanh bị hắn câu động tình, da thịt bị thiếu niên mơn trớn giống như lửa cháy, dấy lên nhiệt liệt khát vọng, cố tình Tiết Dương cũng không để cho thỏa mãn, chỉ đưa cậu treo, tiểu răng nanh cọ xát phần bụng mềm mại của Địa Khôn, vừa đi vừa về mút hút vuốt ve, tê dại kẽ đau làm khoái cảm càng sâu, khiến cậu hoàn toàn lâm vào vòng xoáy dục vọng, thân eo mềm nhũn, liền ngã vào khuỷu tay Tiết Dương, hai mắt che kín thủy khí thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên, không tiếng động mời gọi càng nhiều.

Nhưng Tiết Dương mặt lộ bất mãn, tuy rằng phòng trong hương hoa lài so với trước nồng hơn rất nhiều, nhưng cách hắn dự đoán còn xa vạn dặm. Quả nhiên, không phải vũ lộ kỳ Địa Khôn liền không được sao?

"Buông tha cậu ta đi, Tiết Dương," Hiểu Tinh Trần không thể nhịn được khuyên nhủ, "Loại sự tình này miễn cưỡng không được."

Tiết Dương trên mặt hiện lên nháy mắt thất bại, nhưng mà rất nhanh lại gợi lên tươi cười, "Nếu ta càng muốn miễn cưỡng đâu?" Cổ tay hắn vừa lật liền theo trong tay áo lấy ra một thanh chủy thủ tinh tế, không đợi Hiểu Tinh Trần phản ứng lại, liền vén lên đuôi ngựa, phản thủ ở sau gáy mình nhanh chóng một vạch ——

Một đoàn nhỏ máu tươi giống như hồng liên nở rộ trên làn da, ngay sau đó chính là phô thiên cái địa ô trầm mộc hương, như lưu tinh mở ra trời đêm ầm ầm rớt xuống, đem tiểu Địa Khôn áp đến không thở nổi, óng ánh chất lỏng dọc theo khóe miệng không thể đóng chảy xuống.

Đồng dạng cảm thấy thống khổ còn có Tiết Dương, thông qua loại phương thức này phá hư tuyến thể, hủy diệt phong ấn bất quá là uống rượu độc giải khát, vênh váo hung hăng Kiền tức như phù dung sớm nở tối tàn sau đó sẽ khô kiệt vĩnh cửu, kéo cả thân thể cùng nhau suy bại đi xuống. Hiểu Tinh Trần ngày ngày bị di chứng tra tấn, rất hiểu đau đớn tuyến thể tổn thương mang lại, y tức giận, lại đau lòng, vừa muốn ngăn cản Tiết Dương thương tổn Địa Khôn, cũng muốn ngăn hắn tiếp tục thương tổn chính mình, lại chỉ có thể bị trói buộc ở giường, cái gì đều làm không được.

Nhưng năng lực nhịn đau của Tiết Dương rõ ràng mạnh hơn đạo nhân tưởng tượng rất nhiều, hắn nhìn qua tựa hồ không đau không ngứa, ngược lại ha ha nở nụ cười, "Đạo trưởng, ngươi nhìn, ta thành công ."

Tiểu Địa Khôn bị bá đạo Kiền tức của hắn cưỡng bức tiến nhập vũ lộ kỳ, giống như một ngàn đóa hoa lài đồng thời nở rộ, nồng đậm hương khí có thể đem một cái Thiên Kiền mê mất lý trí. Tiết Dương nắm cằm cậu cùng cậu hôn môi, đầu lưỡi linh hoạt tiến vào miệng đối phương, câu triền ra chậc chậc tiếng nước. Tay kia đi xuống lùa vào trong đồ lót, bừa bãi xoa mịn màng ngọc trụ, thẳng đến đối phương khó nhịn cọ xát hai chân, mới chậm rãi hướng huyệt khẩu tìm kiếm.

"A, ướt đẫm nha." Thiếu niên có chút ác liệt cười nói, hai ngón tay thon dài luồn vào trong dũng đạo nóng bỏng khuấy động, để chỗ kia chảy nước càng nhiều, trơn nhẵn rối tinh rối mù. Tiểu Địa Khôn bị khi dễ hai mắt đẫm lệ sương mù, trắng nõn thân thể phủ lên một tầng tình dục đỏ ửng, nhưng mà người kia khởi xướng lại vẫn ung dung thong dong, đến lúc nhận thấy nhuyễn thịt bắt đầu có tiết tấu co rút, thành thạo chuẩn xác ấn lên một điểm nổi lên của nội bích, tiểu Địa Khôn liền vịn vai hắn run run rẩy rẩy bắn ra.

Nồng nàn ô trầm mộc hương cùng hương lài thấm người quyện cùng một chỗ, đem phòng nhét đầy, Tiết Dương nhíu mi tinh tế phân biệt, tựa như một vị lữ nhân ở trong rừng rậm bôn ba, gập ghềnh, lạc mất còn đường phía trước, lại đột nhiên ngửi được một tia như có như không ẩm ướt hơi nước, hắn dọc theo nơi phát ra mùi tìm kiếm, đẩy ra tầng tầng lớp lớp cành lá, liền nhìn thấy được hồ nước trong rừng, ở ánh trăng mông lung hạ xuống một mạt tơ lụa bóng loáng xanh thẳm, làn gió tươi mát mang ẩm đập vào mặt ——

Là hương vị độc thuộc về Hiểu Tinh Trần.

Hữu hiệu. Tiết Dương liếm liếm môi, tươi cười đắc ý lại giảo hoạt, kia kế tiếp. . . . . .

Hắn kéo quần tiểu Địa Khôn xuống, vung lên y phục của mình, cứng rắn nam căn chống lên cửa động mềm mại, đang vận sức chờ phát động, lại thình lình bị người một phen túm lại.

Tiết Dương ngẩn người, hắn quả thật không nghĩ tới, Hiểu Tinh Trần có thể chỉ dựa vào man lực giật đứt Phược tiên tác. Trong bóng tối hắn nghe thấy đạo nhân đem tiểu Địa Khôn ôm tới trên giường, sau đó là tiếng quần áo loạt xoạt vang lên.

Tuy rằng chuyện tốt bị người đánh gãy, khó tránh khỏi làm cho Thiên Kiền hưng trí có chút khó chịu, bất quá nếu kế hoạch đã đạt được, hắn thật cũng nguyện ý bày ra một chút phong độ, hai tay nhất thân, "Ta đi ra ngoài, không quấy rầy các ngươi."

Thiếu niên không chút ham chiến địa xoay người bước đi, cũng không nghĩ đầu ngón tay mới vừa chạm cửa gỗ, đã bị một cỗ cường đại lực lượng mạnh mẽ đặt ở trên ván cửa, đầu không hề phòng bị đập “cốp” một tiếng, đâm hắn một trận choáng váng đầu hoa mắt, thật vất vả mới từ giữa răng bài trừ một câu: "Hiểu Tinh Trần ngươi không phải nhận sai người? Ngươi mẹ nó không tìm Khôn, tới tìm ta làm cái gì?"

Lồng ngực rộng lớn của Thiên Kiền đưa hắn chặt chẽ cố định, Tiết Dương giãy dụa hai lần vẫn không thể động đậy, lại nghe thấy tiếng nói khàn khàn bị bắt buộc đẩy vào trong tình triều từ phía sau truyền đến, "Tiết Dương, ta tìm chính là ngươi."

Ẩm thấp Kiền tức ở trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp bùng nổ, như nham thạch nóng rực đột phá mặt đất, ở giữa không trung phun hỏa vũ văng khắp nơi, xuyên thấu làn da rót vào trong thân, bỏng đến thiếu niên một trận co rúm —— cho dù Tiết Dương kiêu ngạo vì tín hương bá đạo từng làm cho vô số đồng loại cúi đầu xưng thần, nhưng cũng không thể ở trước hung mãnh Kiền tức thế này không sinh ra một tia kính sợ —— Hiểu Tinh Trần cố ý phóng thích Kiền tức lại có cảm giác áp bách mãnh liệt như vậy, hoàn toàn nằm ngoài dự kiến của hắn. Hắn vốn tưởng rằng, tín hương của đối phương vĩnh viễn như hồ nước thăm thẳm tĩnh lặng bình yên, lại quên đối phương cũng là một Thiên Kiền, bản năng công kích đã sớm dung nhập trong huyết mạch.

Thiếu niên lâu năm không đổi hắc y dễ dàng bị xé rách, chia làm hai mảnh tàn tạ, theo đầu vai chảy xuống đến khuỷu tay, lộ ra tấm lưng thon gầy. Ngón tay Hiểu Tinh Trần dọc theo kia một tiết một tiết xương sống lộ ra đi xuống dưới, ở trên vòng eo kính gầy lưu luyến không thôi. Đạo nhân quả thật là bị cảnh tượng Kiền Khôn kiều diễm nâng lên dục hỏa, chẳng qua từ đầu tới cuối cũng không phân nửa điểm chú ý đặt ở trên người tiểu Địa Khôn đáng thương, ngược lại tràn đầy con mắt lại là ác nhân kia. Y nhìn đầu lưỡi mị hồng của thiếu niên, xinh đẹp ngón tay, bất hảo vô lễ tươi cười, loáng thoáng nhớ tới ngẫu nhiên ở trong sách nhìn qua mỹ nhân buộc tóc, ô trầm mộc hương đốt hết lý trí của y, cuối cùng một tay đẩy y vào vô nhai bể dục.

Làn da thiếu niên không giống Địa Khôn bóng loáng nhẵn nhụi, hắn không có phúc khí không rành thế sự như vậy, mà là lộ ra đơn bạc tái nhợt như trang giấy, tựa hồ có thể dễ dàng bị chặt đứt, bị thiêu hủy, bị xé nát, rồi lại lần lượt dựa vào ương ngạnh cỏ cây cứng cỏi đem mình chắp vá, mặc dù nhuộm lấy mực đen, mặc dù bị uốn không còn hình dáng, vẫn có thể dùng lạnh lùng cùng trêu tức đến che dấu lớp mặt từng thống khổ. Hiểu Tinh Trần tinh tế vuốt ve cởi không hết vết thương, đếm không rõ đau khổ, giống như có thể xuyên thấu qua xúc cảm có chút thô ráp trên đầu ngón tay truyền đến, từng chút, từng chút nhìn lại cả đời tuyệt vọng lại buồn chán của Tiết Dương.

Đây là một đóa hoa nở ở trong vũng bùn, hương khí mê người lại trộn lẫn thạch tín đoạt mệnh. Y biết rõ điểm này, nhưng mà. . . . . .

Thiếu niên bị cướp đoạt tự do vẫn không ngừng chống cự, chỉ trong một khắc Hiểu Tinh Trần thất thần, chủy thủy vừa mới cắt vỡ tuyến thể liền thần không biết quỷ không hay lần thứ hai xuất hiện, không do dự hướng tới cổ họng Thiên Kiền đâm thẳng mà đến. Hiểu Tinh Trần khó khăn tránh thoát, cánh tay lại bị vạch một đạo hẹp dài vết rách, huyết châu theo đường cắt chảy xuống, đồng thời tràn ra Thiên Kiền tức giận không khống chế được. Đạo nhân đem khuỷu tay thiếu niên vặn thành góc độ gần như uốn cong, khiến người nọ bất đắc dĩ buông ra chủy thủ, lại dùng tay trái đem hai cổ tay ác nhân nâng cao, cố định ở trên ván cửa, tay phải cởi ra quần lót của thiếu niên, xoa xoa cánh mông mượt mà rắn chắc, đây đại khái là bộ vị đẫy đà duy nhất của khối thân thể này.

Tiết Dương nghiến răng nghiến lợi nghiêng đầu, "Ngươi điên rồi sao? Lão tử là Thiên Kiền!"

"Ta biết ngươi là Thiên Kiền," ngón tay đạo nhân tìm được cửa vào bí ẩn, không lưu tình chút nào đâm vào một lóng, Tiết Dương lập tức ngừng giãy dụa, thật hút một ngụm lương khí ——

Nơi đó thật sự thật chặt, lại khô lại sáp, mẫn cảng tràng thịt ý đồ chống đối ngoại lai xâm phạm, khiến cho ngón tay ra vào dị thường khó khăn. Hiểu Tinh Trần nghĩ, có lẽ mình thật sự điên rồi, bày đặt vũ lộ kỳ kiều nhuyễn Địa Khôn không ôm, lại cố tình mê luyến khối thân thể ý đồ thả ra Kiền tức cùng mình đối kháng này. Y vừa khuếch trương, vừa tiến đến Tiết Dương bên tai, "Còn có, ngươi lầm một việc, của ta tín hương không phải hồ, mà là biển. Sư phụ cho rằng Kiền tức của ta quá mức cường hãn, cho nên từ lúc phân hoá, ta đã luyện tập như thế nào khống chế Kiền tức."

Vừa dứt lời, một mực cùng ô trầm mộc hương triền đấu ẩm thấp hơi nước đột nhiên bành trướng, cường đại uy áp giống như sóng biển che trời, ôm theo khí thế lôi đình vạn quân hướng tới Tiết Dương đón đầu chụp vào, mỗi một sợi tóc, mỗi một lỗ chân lông, mỗi một ngón chân đều đang điên cuồng kêu gào thần phục, thiếu niên gắt gao cắn răng, dùng hết khí lực toàn thân mới không quỳ xuống, răng nanh đâm vào môi, dính vào điểm điểm đỏ sẫm.

Nhưng Hiểu Tinh Trần cũng không có như vậy buông tha hắn, đạo nhân mở ra hai cánh mông siết chặt, thắt lưng ưỡn một cái, liền đem chính mình thật sâu chôn vào. Thiếu niên phát ra một tiếng chói tai kêu gào, vòng eo đột nhiên bị uốn thành đường cong xinh đẹp, hai đùi không thể khống chế kịch liệt run rẩy, giống dã thú sập bẫy đang làm gần chết giãy dụa.

Đạo nhân hơi hơi tạm ngừng, kia quá mức chật hẹp xoắn đến y cũng rất đau, dù sao vốn không phải khẽ thịt để cắm vào mà chuẩn bị. Y cúi đầu đi hôn lên xương vai nổi lên gầy yếu của thiếu niên, tay phải vây quanh trước ngực, dùng đầu ngón tay mang theo vết chai thô ráp xoa nắn lôi kéo nhũ tiêm của hắn, thẳng đến hai khỏa đều sung huyết sưng lên, mới xuống phía dưới đi an ủi đằng trước bị vắng vẻ đã lâu.

Tiết Dương thở dốc theo đạo nhân bộ lộng mà dần dần tăng thêm, xinh đẹp hầu kết cao thấp quay cuồng, ngọt ngào trầm hương tràn ngập chung quanh, giống như hấp dẫn, càng như khiêu khích, câu Hiểu Tinh Trần lắc lư ở giữa nồng đậm tình dục cùng ham muốn chiến đấu nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ, mà vô luận loại nào, đều làm cho y muốn ngừng mà không được. Đạo nhân thử nhợt nhạt rút ra đút vào, cảm thụ dũng đạo ngăn cấm mình tựa hồ thoáng thả lỏng một chút, ra vào cũng trở nên thông thuận hơn, mà tư vị mất hồn chưa bao giờ thể nghiệm qua từ bộ vị hai người kết hợp cuồn cuộn không ngừng mà tràn vào trái tim, khoái cảm gần như đau đớn theo khai thác càng ngày càng sâu liên tục kéo lên, tựa hồ muốn đem cả người y đều hút vào nơi cực lạc ướt nóng kia.

Tiết Dương đã sớm bị thao đến thoát lực, hai tay gắt gao túm lấy ván cửa mới không ngã xuống, lại như trước cố chấp không chịu lộ ra nửa phần yếu đuối, thậm chí ở trong khoảng cách Hiểu Tinh Trần tiến công, còn có dư lực trào phúng: "Đạo trưởng, ngươi có phải không được đi? Bằng không, đến lượt ta đến thử xem?"

Thật sự không đáng yêu cực kỳ.

Hiểu Tinh Trần bị hắn chọc cáu nở nụ cười, buông tay trái vẫn kiềm chế hắn, đem trước đó cố kỵ lo lắng đem người chơi hỏng hết thảy ném sang một bên, chống lấy thắt lưng gầy gò của thiếu niên, bắt đầu mãnh liệt va chạm, từng cái từng cái đục tiến nơi sâu nhất của thân thể thiếu niên, thô dài dương vật nghiền bình tràng đạo mỗi một li nếp uốn, đem ô trầm mộc hương đánh tán chung quanh. Tiết Dương rốt cuộc ức chế không được nức nở ra tiếng, toan trướng tê dại khoái ý theo xương đuôi thổi quét mà lên, sung sướng cùng thống khổ thay nhau công chiếm đại não của hắn, đem suy nghĩ kéo thành một mảnh trống trơn. Thiên Kiền ngự Khôn vô số lần đầu tiên thể nghiệm bất lực bị người đùa bỡn khống chế, hắn trầm thấp rít gào, nghĩ muốn đem bình sinh chửi người từ ngữ một cái không rơi đều phun ở trên mặt Hiểu Tinh Trần, nhưng một mở miệng, liền thành đứt quãng rên rỉ.

Hiểu Tinh Trần nhìn xuống Thiên Kiền thư phục dưới thân mình, thấy thân thể tái nhợt của hắn vì chính mình mà phiến lên từng mảnh ửng đỏ, cặp mông cao cao cong vểnh nghênh hợp hung mãnh thao lộng, tiểu huyệt lại ra sức phun ra nuốt vào côn thịt, cửa huyệt bị chống thành đỏ sẫm gần như muốn vỡ ra.

Vẫn còn chưa đủ. Y muốn người nọ kiệt ngạo bất tuân hoàn toàn đánh nát. Ý niệm này vừa xuất hiện trong đầu, đã được chủ nhân của thân thể kiên quyết quán triệt chấp hành. Y một bên đem đao thịt làm cho người ta sợ hãi thúc vào đáng sợ chiều sâu, giống như muốn đem bụng thiếu niên đỉnh phá, một bên đưa tay đi lau linh khẩu đang phun thanh dịch, vuốt ve đồng dạng chiều dài ngạo nhân trụ thân, ở lúc lực chú ý của thiếu niên bị hoàn toàn dẫn tới đằng trước, mạnh ấn lên đáy chậu ——

Quá mức mãnh liệt kích thích giống như sét đánh thẳng trùng thiên, Tiết Dương giương miệng, lại phát không ra thanh âm gì, nam căn run lên hai lần liền bắn ra, một cỗ bạch tinh bắn lên ván cửa, đem căn phòng trang trí càng thêm dâm mỹ không chịu nổi.

Hiểu Tinh Trần cũng bị tràng đạo cao trào co rút mút lấy hô hấp cứng lại, y chưa bao giờ không khống chế như thế này, nhưng lúc này Thiên Kiền bản năng chiếm hữu dấu hiệu đã xem lý trí của y tằm ăn hầu như không còn. Đạo nhân cúi đầu đến trấn an thiếu niên vẫn hãm ở trong mê ly tình triều, hôn thái dương đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi cùng hai gò má tràn đầy nước mắt của hắn. Trong không khí trầm mộc hương khí tựa hồ yếu ớt một ít, trước đó mùi máu tanh một mực vẫn đắp lại bắt đầu xông ra, làn da sau gáy của Tiết Dương nhân miệng vết thương mà hướng ra phía ngoài quay, cơ hồ không có do dự gì, đạo nhân cúi đầu, một ngụm cắn lên tuyến thể của đối phương. . . . . .

Kịch liệt đau đớn đem ý thức đã bay lên mây của thiếu niên kéo lại, Thiên Kiền vốn đã đánh mất khí lực phát ra ra kịch liệt giãy dụa, muốn thoát khỏi từ sau ót bị dã man rót vào hải triều hơi thở. Thế giới chỉ còn lại có một mảnh xanh thẳm, cuồn cuộn sóng biển đưa hắn cao cao quăng lên, lại nặng tay ném xuống. Hai loại Kiền tức hoàn toàn bất đồng ở trong cơ thể hắn kịch liệt chém giết, tranh đoạt lãnh thổ chủ quyền. Đau, rất đau, tựa như trong thân thể lưu thông không phải là máu, mà là điên cuồng sinh trưởng gai nhọn, đem ngũ tạng lục phủ đều đảo nát nhừ, sắc bén lưỡi dao đâm vào mỗi một tấc huyết nhục.

"Không. . . . . ." Tiết Dương thống khổ rên rỉ, ngón tay bất lực móc ván cửa, lưu lại đạo đạo ảm đạm hồng tí.

"Nhận lấy," Hiểu Tinh Trần ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, "Ta sẽ giúp ngươi chữa trị tuyến thể, nếu không ngươi sẽ chết."

"Ta mẹ nó. . . . . . Không cần. . . . . . A. . . . . ." Đau đớn không thể chịu đựng được làm cho Tiết Dương giãy dụa về phía trước bỏ chạy, lại bị đạo nhân một phen túm lấy mông, hung bạo tính khí nhất quán đến cùng, gắt gao đặt vào chỗ sâu nhất của thân thể, quy đầu vốn nên kẹp ở trong nội khang ở đường ruột yếu ớt bành trướng thành kết, đậm đặc không ngừng tinh dịch ào ạt chảy vào, lâu dài nhìn không tới cuối, thẳng đến nguyên bản trơn nhẵn bụng dưới giống như sung khí phình lên đường cong đáng sợ. Thiên Kiền vừa mới cao trào hoàn toàn không thể tiêu hóa này ngập đầu kích thích, kiên cường còn sót lại đều bị cực hạn khoái ý cùng thống khổ nghiền nát thành bùn, thiếu niên trong nháy mắt mênh mông nước biển bao phủ, ở lúc hoàn toàn bị chinh phục, hắn nghe thấy y nói ——

"Tiết Dương, ngươi không còn lựa chọn nào khác."

Tiết Dương làm một giấc mộng.

Hắn đứng đơn độc ở trên hòn đảo duy nhất giữa biển, phóng mắt nhìn đều là mờ mịt biển xanh. Nhật thăng nguyệt lạc, vật đổi sao dời, hắn ôm đầu gối nhìn hải triều vĩnh không bình, trong lòng một mảnh mờ mịt. Một con cua nhỏ đi ngang vượt qua bãi cát chạy đến bên hắn, thiếu niên vươn tay, lại bị hung hăng cắp cho một cái, một giọt máu đỏ sẫm rơi xuống, thấm nhiễm cát vàng, lập tức lấy tốc độ đáng sợ lan tràn cả hải đảo, nước biển ở trong nháy mắt biến thành đỏ tươi ——

Sóng biển đột nhiên nổi phong ba, ở trên mặt biển dựng thành một bức tường, lại ầm ầm rơi xuống, đánh tan xương nát thịt. Tiết Dương thất kinh, hắn một bước một bước lui về phía sau, thẳng đến không còn chỗ để sống.

Hắn nhắm hai mắt lại. . . . . .

"Đừng sợ."

Có người ở phía sau nói. Hắn nghi hoặc quay người nhìn lại, huyết hải đảo hoang đều biến mất không thấy, trước mắt chỉ có bạch y đạo nhân tiếu dung thanh thiển, hai tròng như mặt nước phản chiếu thân ảnh của hắn,

"Tiết Dương, " đạo nhân hướng hắn vươn tay, "Cùng ta đi đi."

Khi thiếu niên tỉnh lại, thế giới vẫn là một mảnh hắc ám.

Chỉ có đạo nhân ôn nhuận tiếng nói cùng trong mộng không có sai biệt, "Địa Khôn kia ta đã đưa trở về. Tuy rằng hôm qua ta làm kết giới, che đi ngũ cảm, để cậu ta khỏi bị Kiền tức ảnh hưởng, nhưng vẫn là bị kinh hách rất lớn, người nhà cũng thập phần lo lắng. Chờ ngươi thân thể tốt lên, phải cùng ta cùng nhau đăng môn xin lỗi."

Trả lời y chỉ là khinh thường hừ lạnh: "Ngươi nằm mơ."

"Rốt cuộc có phải nằm mơ hay không," đạo nhân hơi lạnh ngón tay bóp lấy hai gò má Tiết Dương, mang theo ẩm thấp dồi dào hải triều ở trong không khí phiên quyển, cùng hương vị lưu lại sau gáy thiếu niên dung hợp cùng một chỗ, lại không cách nào bóc ra, "Ngươi sẽ biết đáp án."

Ngoài phòng tà dương như máu, gió nổi hoàng hôn.


End file.
